technology_applications_for_nonprofitsfandomcom-20200215-history
5. Office tools
Free for Nonprofits With the Office 365 Nonprofit donation, qualified nonprofits get Office 365 for free or at a significant discount. Office 365 will reduce your costs, increase your organizational capacity, and foster better team collaboration, so you can do more good and create more impact. Increase your impact with Office 365 Nonprofit: Get the latest tech, like real-time tracking and multiple authoring on documents. Impress your most important stakeholders'''with business class email, virtual board meetings and going paperless. Foster '''team collaboration with video conferencing, instant messaging, and your own Yammer site. Access your board reports and grant applications anywhere, anytime, with remote file sharing. Work seamlessly across devices, like iPads and PCs. Get comfort and security with the Office products you already know and love. Your data is yours and always secure. We safeguard it and protect your privacy. See if your nonprofit is eligible Microsoft strives to make its software donation programs to be as accessible as possible to nonprofits globally. That’s why we give, on average, over $2 million in software donations a day to nonprofits across the globe. Organizations are eligible ONLY if they meet ALL THREE of the following criterialigibility Criteria See if your nonprofit is eligible Microsoft strives to make its software donation programs to be as accessible as possible to nonprofits globally. That’s why we give, on average, over $2 million in software donations a day to nonprofits across the globe. Organizations are eligible ONLY if they meet ALL THREE of the following criteria: Eligibility Criteria 1. Nonprofit Organizational Eligibility To qualify as an eligible nonprofit organization: An organization must be a nonprofit or non-governmental organization with recognized charitable status in their respective country (equivalent to 501©(3) status under the United States Internal Revenue Code). Public libraries may qualify as an eligible nonprofit organization without charitable status only for on-premises software donations and only where such software is made accessible to the general public. Please visit the Microsoft Volume Licensing website for more information about licensing programs for public library operations. 2. Nonprofit Mission Eligibility Eligible In addition to the criteria above, eligible organizations must also operate on a not-for-profit basis and have a mission to benefit the local community that could include, but is not limited to: Providing relief to the poor Advancing education Improving social welfare Preserving culture Preserving or restoring the environment Promoting human rights Establishment of civil society Ineligible Any organization that does not meet the criteria outlined above for eligible nonprofit missions is ineligible for Microsoft nonprofit programs. Ineligible organizations include, without limitation: Nonprofit organizations that have not obtained recognized charitable status in their respective country; Governmental organizations or agencies, including international governmental organizations and United Nations Entities. Visit the Microsoft Volume Licensing for Governments website for more information; Schools, colleges and universities. These formal educational institutions are eligible through Microsoft academic volume licensing programs and are not eligible for Microsoft Nonprofit Programs, including nonprofit schools. Please visit the Microsoft Volume Licensing website for more information; Healthcare organizations included in Microsoft Health Programs are ineligible for Microsoft Nonprofit Programs, including hospitals, healthcare networks, health plans, ambulatory/outpatient healthcare organizations, nursing homes/assisted living, home healthcare, and health research organizations and laboratories. Visit the Microsoft Volume Licensing for Health website for more information. Exceptions include independent nonprofit organizations with the following missions: community, behavioral and women’s health clinics; hospices; emergency services; and blood, tissue and organ banks. Professional, Commerce and Trade Associations; Sponsorships of events, tables, exhibitions, or performances; Fundraising events such as luncheons, dinners, walks, runs, or sports tournaments; Political, Labor, and Fraternal organizations; Refurbishers that will be installing the donated software on refurbished computers to be distributed or donated to nonprofits or schools. Please visit the Registered Refurbisher Program; and Individuals. 3. Nondiscrimination Policy Organizations that engage in discrimination in hiring, compensation, access to training or services, promotion, termination, and/or retirement based on race, color, sex, national origin, religion, age, disability, gender identity or expression, marital status, pregnancy, sexual orientation, political affiliation, union membership, or veteran status other than as allowed by law, are not eligible to participate in this program. Which persons affiliated with the nonprofit organization may receive user licenses? Licenses are intended primarily for employees of eligible nonprofit organizations. Nonprofit members or beneficiaries are NOT eligible for nonprofit licensing. Nonprofits may license volunteers that have significant fiduciary or managerial responsibilities for the organization, such as members of the Board of Directors. A volunteer of an eligible nonprofit organization can receive a license ONLY if they meet ALL THREE of the following tests: *The volunteer is accountable for specific activities and results within the nonprofit organization that are defined by a written volunteer position description; *The volunteer’s role with the nonprofit is a year-round ongoing role or is seasonal or part-time role that reoccurs annually; AND *The volunteer will not use the license for personal uses that result in income to the person who is volunteering. Microsoft reserves the right to grant or deny an organization's application or participation at any time, for any reason, and to supplement or amend these eligibility guidelines at any time without notice. Selections are made at Microsoft’s sole discretion and are not subject to external review. We’re here to help. Get benefits and support. The right software is just one part of improving your organization's efficiency and effectiveness. Support, training, and tools can help you evaluate your technology needs and get the most out of your software. Grant Benefits and Support Microsoft software donations include several valuable benefits (referred to as Software Assurance benefits) to help you get the greatest value from your software. After your organization is awarded a grant from the Microsoft Software Donation Program, you are entitled to access benefits for a period of two years from the date of your donation. These Software Assurance benefits apply to donations received directly from Microsoft or via our nonprofit software donation partner, TechSoup Global. 'Software Assurance Benefits' Benefits included are extensive and very useful. More information can be found on the Microsoft Volume Licensing site under Software Assurance for Small Business. Benefits specific to the donations program are New Product Versions (License Upgrades), Windows 8 Enterprise, License Mobility, Windows Virtual Desktop Access, Windows RT Companion VDA Rights, Windows To Go Use Rights, Windows Roaming Use Rights, Windows Thin PC, Office Roaming Use Rights, Office Multi-Language Packs, Microsoft E-Learning Courses, Home Use Program, Unlimited Web Support, and Cold Backups for Disaster Recovery. Information about each of these benefits can be found on the Microsoft Volume Licensing Software Assurance site. Here are direct links to a few of the most popular benefits: Microsoft E-Learning Gain access to self-paced, interactive training that is developed by Microsoft experts. Your software benefits must be activated before you can access and use Microsoft E-Learning. End-User Training Home Use Program Your employees can obtain a licensed copy of most Microsoft Office desktop programs, which they can install and use on a home computer. Home Use Program New Version Rights Upgrade to the latest version of any software that is included in your grant if a new version is made available within two years of your grant date. New Product Versions TechSoup Global Learning Center TechSoup.org's how-to articles, worksheets, and product comparisons are written for all levels of technical expertise and all sizes of nonprofit and social benefit organizations. Find More Support from TechSoup Global See if your nonprofit is eligible Microsoft strives to make its software donation programs to be as accessible as possible to nonprofits globally. That’s why they give, on average, over $2 million in software donations a day to nonprofits across the globe. Organizations are eligible ONLY if they meet ALL THREE of the following criteria: Eligibility Criteria 1. Nonprofit Organizational Eligibility To qualify as an eligible nonprofit organization: * An organization must be a nonprofit or non-governmental organization with recognized charitable status in their respective country (equivalent to 501©(3) status under the United States Internal Revenue Code). * Public libraries may qualify as an eligible nonprofit organization without charitable status only for on-premises software donations and only where such software is made accessible to the general public. Please visit the Microsoft Volume Licensing website for more information about licensing programs for public library operations. 2. Nonprofit Mission Eligibility Eligible In addition to the criteria above, eligible organizations must also operate on a not-for-profit basis and have a mission to benefit the local community that could include, but is not limited to: * Providing relief to the poor * Advancing education * Improving social welfare * Preserving culture * Preserving or restoring the environment * Promoting human rights * Establishment of civil society Ineligible Any organization that does not meet the criteria outlined above for eligible nonprofit missions is ineligible for Microsoft nonprofit programs. Ineligible organizations include, without limitation: * Nonprofit organizations that have not obtained recognized charitable status in their respective country; * Governmental organizations or agencies, including international governmental organizations and United Nations Entities. Visit the Microsoft Volume Licensing for Governments website for more information; * Schools, colleges and universities. These formal educational institutions are eligible through Microsoft academic volume licensing programs and are not eligible for Microsoft Nonprofit Programs, including nonprofit schools. Please visit the Microsoft Volume Licensing website for more information; * Healthcare organizations included in Microsoft Health Programs are ineligible for Microsoft Nonprofit Programs, including hospitals, healthcare networks, health plans, ambulatory/outpatient healthcare organizations, nursing homes/assisted living, home healthcare, and health research organizations and laboratories. Visit the Microsoft Volume Licensing for Health website for more information. Exceptions include independent nonprofit organizations with the following missions: community, behavioral and women’s health clinics; hospices; emergency services; and blood, tissue and organ banks. * Professional, Commerce and Trade Associations; * Sponsorships of events, tables, exhibitions, or performances; * Fundraising events such as luncheons, dinners, walks, runs, or sports tournaments; * Political, Labor, and Fraternal organizations; * Refurbishers that will be installing the donated software on refurbished computers to be distributed or donated to nonprofits or schools. Please visit the Registered Refurbisher Program; and * Individuals. 3. Nondiscrimination Policy Organizations that engage in discrimination in hiring, compensation, access to training or services, promotion, termination, and/or retirement based on race, color, sex, national origin, religion, age, disability, gender identity or expression, marital status, pregnancy, sexual orientation, political affiliation, union membership, or veteran status other than as allowed by law, are not eligible to participate in this program. Which persons affiliated with the nonprofit organization may receive user licenses? Licenses are intended primarily for employees of eligible nonprofit organizations. Nonprofit members or beneficiaries are NOT eligible for nonprofit licensing. Nonprofits may license volunteers that have significant fiduciary or managerial responsibilities for the organization, such as members of the Board of Directors. A volunteer of an eligible nonprofit organization can receive a license ONLY if they meet ALL THREE of the following tests: * The volunteer is accountable for specific activities and results within the nonprofit organization that are defined by a written volunteer position description; * The volunteer’s role with the nonprofit is a year-round ongoing role or is seasonal or part-time role that reoccurs annually; AND * The volunteer will not use the license for personal uses that result in income to the person who is volunteering. Microsoft reserves the right to grant or deny an organization's application or participation at any time, for any reason, and to supplement or amend these eligibility guidelines at any time without notice. Selections are made at Microsoft’s sole discretion and are not subject to external review. Source:☀http://www.microsoft.com/about/corporatecitizenship/en-us/office365-for-nonprofits/